dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Chuckie Sol
Charles "Chuckie" Sol was a mob boss who operated in Gotham City. He was the first gangster to be killed by the Phantasm. History Chuckie Sol was a mob boss in Gotham City for many years prior to Bruce Wayne becoming Batman and was partners with Buzz Bronski, Sal Valestra and formerly Carl Beaumont. After Beaumont became involved in an incident where he owed a debt to each and every one of them, Sol and his partners paid a visit to house in order to get him to pay up. After Beaumont promised he would deliver to money to them in 24 hours, Sol and Bronski, assured Valestra to accept his offer. After leaving, Beaumont unexpectedly fled the country with his daughter, Andrea. Even after Beaumont eventually paid them all back, they still sent their own personal hitman after him. Years passed and Valestra aged, becoming less powerful in the underworld. Sol ventured out into further crime ventures, as did Bronski, and Valestra's hitman would be involved in a fight with Batman which would cause him to earn a reputation as one of Gotham's most noted wrongdoers. Death Years later, Sol held a meeting in his office on top of his casino, the Shady Lady Casino, telling his men his plan to launder high quality counterfeit money on the casino floor. Before this conspiracy came to fruition, Sol was interrupted by Batman, who took out all of Sol's hoods. Sol fled to the casino parking garage with his briefcase of counterfeit money, but found himself a new enemy: the Phantasm. After narrowly escaping, he either figured the mysterious assailant would keep coming after him or was overconfident in his decision to turn the tables. Either way, Sol turned his car around and told himself "Now it is your turn" and attempted vehicular homicide on the masked individual. However, the Phantasm left a smoke bomb, then fled the scene, which clouded Sol's eyesight. Before he could veer off, he ended up smashing through the parking garage's wall into the air and crashed into the upper floor of an adjacent building, instantly killing him. Witnesses who saw the incident from nearby buildings and walkways also saw Batman near the scene, after he had rushed to investigate the crash, leading many to assume that he was responsible for Sol's murder. Legacy Shortly after his death, Sol was buried at Gotham City's graveyard. The epitaph of his gravestone read "May He Rest In Peace". One night, his old partner Buzz Bronski visited his grave, stating that Sol was "always a loser". Ironically, Bronski ended up being also killed by the Phantasm that night. Salvatore Valestra would learn of Sol's murder in the news and (rightly) assume he was the next target, although he was mistaken about the killer. Trivia *Unlike Valestra, Sol learned the killer was not Batman, which was a discovery akin to the Joker's. However, unlike the Joker, Sol took this fact to his grave without sharing it with anyone else. *The epitaph "May He Always Rest in Peace" suggests Sol had friends and family. It may have also been possible Chuckie Sol paid a funeral director to prepare the tombstone with that epitaph prior to his death. Appearances Feature film * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm * "Beware the Creeper" References Category:A to Z Sol, Chuckie Category:Businesspeople Category:Organized crime Category:Residents of Gotham City